


melodious epilogues

by Kazura



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazura/pseuds/Kazura
Summary: Titan reflects a little on his past. And his present.





	melodious epilogues

He tried to stop dreaming a long, long time ago, when he lost nearly everything and the life he’s gotten used to fell apart from its already fraying seams.

He still had his brothers, the clothes on his back, a few of his savings, and his own life. His own life, and his own skills.

But too much was still lost. Too much, for any teenager and his two younger brothers to handle.

His memories of the subsequent days are quite a blur. He remembers the urgent beating of his heart, driving him to act fast, faster, and so he did. He remembers gathering every recruitment ad he can get his hands on, applying for any part-time job that he can qualify for. He remembers finding three, and, for a while, it worked. When he didn’t have shift in one, he had in a another. If he had none in either, he had in the third.

He worked, scrambled, everyday, to scrape for food and other basic necessities for himself and brothers.

Sometimes, he had to make do with not eating anything at all, and that was fine. It was fine, as long as his brothers got to eat.

They found a home in a worn-down apartment. The stairs that lead up to it were rusty and creaked at every step, but he was always careful. As are his brothers. The apartment itself was small. The sliding doors within had a few holes in them, and what furniture that had been left behind are in danger of collapsing.

But they managed.

Until the acceptance letter arrived one day, on a cold bleak morning, taunting him at what could have been. What could be.

He remembers pursing his lips, thinking, thinking, thinking so hard that little Balt looked up at him and encouraged him with a smile, one so warm, so bright, that it’s a miracle he didn’t start crying right there. But he did hold them in his arms, held them so close to his chest as he made a silent vow.

Judas accepted him on a scholarship, on the condition that he would stay among the top of all of his classes.

He was used to working under pressure. Was living it then, even, so he accepted, and so he was admitted.

He had to quit one of his jobs, but he continued to make promises to himself, to his brothers. It’ll all work out.

As he sits in bed now, staring at his callused hands, he can’t help smiling. It did work out. His elderly parents are now living a quiet life in the country, and he gets to visit them whenever he so wished. Balt and Nickel are now pursuing their own careers, their smiles brighter than ever. He ensures that he watches every time they’re on TV, ensures that he buys every CD. They visit him when they can, bringing him gifts and telling him stories until he can barely hold back his own tears from seeing how far they’ve come.

Blinking back the tears that those very thoughts have brought, he brings his hand up and presses his lips against the silver ring adorning his finger. He wasn’t alone in his fight. For a while, he felt as if though he was, but someone barged into the room where he was practicing his piano once. Barged into his life and had stayed ever since.

“My apologies for making you wait, Titan.” Poking his head through the doorway, Orion offers him a sheepish smile.

Titan curls his fingers over his lips. “I could have just gone with you, you know.”

Orion sniffs. “Nonsense. Today’s a special day. Special days mean breakfast in bed.” He enters with a trolley cart of food, startling a laugh out of Titan.

“I can’t eat all of that,” he says, grinning as he takes in the mountain of food and sweets that Orion managed to bring with him.

Eyes darting away, Orion bounces on he balls of his feet. “Ah, yes. Well. I thought we could…maybe eat together? If you wouldn’t mind, of course. I understand that it’s _your_ special day, but I’m afraid I got a little presumptuous. That is, I was wondering if you would like to spend it _with_ me again this year and—”

“Of course I would, silly,” he says quietly, still smiling up at him.

“Ah.” Orion nods repeatedly. “I see. Thank you.”

“Did you make all of that?”

Orion starts bouncing again. “I…I did have help.” He glances at the door, and Titan follows his gaze. Peeking through a crack in the doorway are Orion’s parents, smiling brilliant smiles, with Orion’s mother even offering them a thumbs up. Orion shoos them away with a hand, and they finally leave with laughter in their wake. “I’ll do it by myself next time,” he says, unmistakable determination in his voice as he places down a lap tray in front of Titan.

He always does that, it seems. Always gets something in his head, gets determined to carry it through until the end. It was the same when he confessed and promised that he’ll stay by Titan’s for as long as Titan wanted him. It’s still the same, years after another vow, one stronger. A solemn promise to do everything he could to make Titan happy.

As he does now.

“It’s fine,” Titan says, reaching up and kissing his cheek. “You’re fine. Thank you, Orion.”

His husband gives him a smile, bright with light, with dreams, with overwhelming affection. “Happy birthday, my love.”

All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty, but I wanted to do something for Titan's birthday. Thus this short thing.
> 
> I like to think that they both wear their rings on their right ring fingers. Orion does it because it would interfere with violin playing otherwise, which he still does at times for Titan and their family. Titan does it to match with Orion.
> 
> If you like what I write, feel free to yell about these dorks with me [here](https://twitter.com/songsofthestars). I also post about my fic releases, along with a lot of doodles, over [here](https://twitter.com/findingarcadia). For more ways to find me, [here's my Carrd](https://artwaltzed.carrd.co/).


End file.
